


Хорошо

by vishenka



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Family Loss, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Partnership
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishenka/pseuds/vishenka
Summary: Soul Eater Fest: Кид|Лиз. Смерть Патти. A+





	Хорошо

\- Лиз?  
Тишина.  
\- Лиз?  
Абсолютная тишина.  
Рыдания, всхлипы, истерика - устроило бы всё, но только не эта чёртова тишина.

Прошло полдня и ещё одна ночь: это самое тяжёлое и страшное время.  
Вчера они были подавлены, разбиты; вчера ещё это так сильно не ощущалось: они просто _не верили_.  
Через пару дней они _приживутся_.  
Но сегодня (сколько боли в этом чёртовом "сегодня") их разворотит, разворотит как раз настолько, чтобы уже завтра ничего, кроме как "прижиться" не оставалось.

Лиз потеряла самого дорогого человека; ей, должно быть, чертовски плохо.   
И самое паршивое, наверное, то, что ему не лучше: он убит и подавлен не меньше.  
И всё, что он смог сделать за эту чёртову вечность, чтобы, возможно, спасти напарницу (ещё одну потерять он просто не мог), это доползти до её комнаты, поскребсти в дверь и дважды позвать по имени.  
Но этого хватило, чтобы вымотать его окончательно: он готов был уже сейчас провалиться куда-нибудь, желательно в сон - в тот спасительный второй день, который - он не будет врать себе - спасением не будет.  
Просто привыкнуть можно даже к смерти.

Кид уныло обвёл глазами неприступную, огромную и слишком чёрную дверь.  
Нет - он обязан взять себя в руки. Надо что-то сделать, обязательно надо, нельзя так долго (не)жить в таком состоянии...  
\- Лиз?..   
Тишина.  
Теперь - точно всё.

Где-то на кухне должно быть снотворное/успокоительное/спиртное и, _о, боги, скорей бы уже кончился этот чёртов день._

***

Монотонный тикающий звук спасал и убивал одновременно.  
Но, по крайней мере, это лучше, чем тишина, _правда же_?

Он перебирал эти белёсые таблетки уже где-то час; со стороны могло показаться, что он пытается запить банку снотворного бутылкой виски.  
Но, на самом деле, ему этого не хотелось.  
_Да что там, сейчас как-то вообще ничего не хотелось._  
Может, отнести это Лиз?..

_А, может, отнести ей хотя бы стакан воды или еды какой-нибудь,_ она ведь так со вчера не ела.  
_Может быть, она там покончила с собой?_

Кид вздрогнул, и по столу покатилось сразу несколько таблеток, выпавших из разжавшейся руки. Парочка остановилась и закружилась ещё на столе, остальные покатились дальше, в разные стороны, упали на пол и, когда, замерев, вернули Киду его особую не_тишину, он снова очнулся.

Нет, ему бы самому сейчас вынести всё это, в одиночку: видеть отражение своего отрешённого взгляда в чьих-то родных глазах - это слишком.  
Слишком.  
Разве для Бога существует слово "слишком"?..  
Кид раздосадованно нахмурился, но тут же всё встало на свои места.  
_Да какой он, к чёрту, бог, если даже не может спасти жизнь своей напарнице?_  
Горький ком подкатил к горлу, удушая.

Кажется, взамен отрешённости просыпаются эмоции. Это хорошо. Хорошо?  
Неважно.

***

Лиз и Патти жили в одной комнате.  
Теперь в этой комнате только Лиз.  
Лиз и её тишина.

Сейчас у Кида не было сил на то, чтобы вообще хоть что-то сказать.  
Создавать шум стучанием тоже - ни в какую.  
Тишина заполонила всё внутри. Так надо. Это здорово, когда тихо. Тихо - это спокойно. Спокойно - умиротворённо. Мир - это хорошо.  
_Только когда хорошо, никто не бывает мёртвым._

Тишина тоже мёртвая.  
Так говорят.  
Ещё говорят - тихо, как на кладбище.  
Наверное, у них тут теперь кладбище - ни единого звука...  
_Конечно, только оно тут было всегда: он же - Смерть, его место на кладбище, его призвание - на кладбище, он сам кладбище - надежд, душ, стремлений..._

А что было бы, если бы не отец, а он был полноправным Шинигами?  
Что бы он делал, зная, что Патти умирает, и имея неограниченную власть в своих руках?..  
_Ничего._  
Таков порядок.  
Он бы не сделал ничего и ненавидел себя всю свою чёртову (не)жизнь.  
_Он не хочет быть Шинигами и никогда не хотел, но кто его спрашивал?_

Кид резко открыл дверь, понимая, что больше не выдержит этих душных, мутных и липких мыслей.  
Открыл дверь - и погрузился в такую же душную, мутную и липкую темноту комнаты.

Он хотел бы уйти, сбежать отсюда сразу же к чёртовой матери, захлопнуть дверь и вернуться к своим бутылкам/таблеткам/часам.  
Если бы не взгляд.  
Пустой, бессмысленный взгляд скрючившейся на кровати и завёрнутой в одеяла Лиз.  
Взгляд свежих незаплаканных глаз.  
Взгляд, который пришёл в движение только секунд через десять после вторжения; он очнулся, дёрнулся, застыл на гладком паркете; двинулся вперёд, и, наткнувшись на преграду, медленно-медленно пополз вверх: по мятым и истёртым ещё со вчера брюкам, по выбившейся рубашке, по бледному лицу...  
и застрял прямо на жёлтых глазах.   
Взгляд не проходил сквозь (как это обычно всегда очень здорово описывается в книгах). Наоборот - он вцепился в Кида неумолимой и крепкой хваткой и долго-долго сжимал его.   
Терзал.  
Кид чувствовал, как ручка двери, которую он так и не отпустил, становится липкой.  
И в тот самый момент, когда он был уже готов прервать эту пытку какой-нибудь резкой фразой, разрывающий взгляд тут же упал вниз и снова стал пустым.  
\- Уйди.   
Спасибо, Лиз. Спасибо.  
Кид резко захлопывает дверь и облегчённо вздыхает.  
И только ещё через несколько мгновений прижимается к стене, вцепляется руками в волосы и в отчаянии сползает по стене вниз.  
Так не должно было быть, не должно было...

И всё-таки хорошо, что сейчас он не сидит в той душной и страшной комнате и не успокаивает её.  
_Только вот, когда хорошо, никто не бывает мёртвым._

***

Звонок в дверь оказался таким неожиданным, что Кид подскочил на месте и уронил всё ту же злосчастную банку, которая смачно плюхнулась на пол, рассыпав по полу все таблетки. Пока он в полном непонимании смотрел, как они завораживающе раскатываются по всей кухне, звонок раздался второй раз.  
И тогда Кида замутило от ужаса.  
Только не это.  
Нет, правда, звонок в дверь - это действительно самое худшее, что могло бы произойти.

Когда он прозвонил третий раз (боги, почему так громко, что ж он так истошно орёт), Кид понял: ни в коем случае не открыть нельзя.  
Если он не откроет, кто-то обязательно решит, что он и Лиз затеяли от безутешного горя самоубийство и сейчас полудохлые и полуголые делят одну кровавую ванную - и как поместились? - и их, скорее всего, ещё можно спасти (особенно если они в приступе отчаяния сглупили и порезали вены поперёк).   
Почему-то Киду стало очень смешно, и он улыбнулся (и засмеялся).  
Смех непривычно резанул по шаткой тишине, как наждачная бумага, и это было действительно страшно, и уже совсем не смешно.  
Но, если признаться честно, - ему и до этого смешно не было.  
_Защитная реакция._  
Звонок прозвенел ещё раз, и только тогда Кид осознал, что, чёрт возьми, _ему придётся открыть эту чёртову дверь и смотреть этому чёртовому человеку в глаза._  
Смерть Младший отчаянии закусил губу, вцепляясь взглядом в ненавистную дверь.

Кид - Бог.  
Поэтому, когда в дверь позвонили пятый раз, он уже открывал её, стоя с бледным, ничего не выражающим лицом и в спасительном пиджаке.

На пороге стояла Цубаки.  
Жалость, промелькнувшая в её взгляде, неприятно резанула по гордости, и Кид едва заметно скривился, поспеша отвести глаза.  
За спиной Накацукасы (и немного слева) стояла Мака, бодро и хмуро смотрящая Киду прямо в глаза. Где-то совсем не у порога стоял Соул, вполоборота, хмурящийся и нервничающий.

Блэкстара с ними не было.  
И Блэкстар не пришёл по собственной воле, послав всех с их добрыми намерениями к чёрту.  
И Блэкстар, дери его кишин, был самым мудрым из всей этой компании.  
\- Такая... такая трагедия... - Цубаки запнулась, отводя взгляд и хмурясь.  
_Трагедия? Это же жанр. Как в театре._  
\- Это, конечно, удар для всех нас... и я думаю, мы должны и можем справиться с этим вместе, - Цубаки чуть приободрилась и заговорила увереннее, - мы решили...  
\- Спасибо. Но не надо. Всё в порядке, - захлопнуть дверь перед самым носом - это лучшее. Ещё бы чуть-чуть, и он послал их всех к чёрту со своими соболезнованиями. И весьма грубо.  
Надо же: трагедия.  
Как здорово. Оказывается, смерть - это трагедия.  
_Он трагедия._  
Хорошо, что хоть не "неприятная ситуация", а то мало ли что.

Когда умирает кто-то там, незнакомый и далёкий, это привычная ситуация (само собой разумеющееся обстоятельство).  
Когда умирают знакомые люди - это _трагедия_.  
Когда у тебя умирает друг... тогда умирает друг, ни больше, ни меньше.  
Только вот потом ещё приходиться жить с этой мыслью (застрявшей почему-то в душе).  
Жить.

Жить трудно, когда кто-то ещё, кто тоже обязан этим заниматься, нахально отлынивает.  
Патти, какая же ты _неответственная_.

***

Лиз появилась на кухне тенью, сгорбленной, но гордой, отстранённой и незаметной. Увидев Кида, она вздрогнула и окинула напарника раздосадованно-несчастным взглядом.  
Ей _неприятно._  
Она-то не знала, что Кид, в отличие от некоторых, своё горе проводит с непочатыми снотворным, успокоительным и виски не заперевшись в комнате, а на кухне.  
\- Надо поесть. Иначе отправимся вслед за...  
Молодец, Кид, просто отлично.  
Утешил.  
Это самое отвратительное, что вообще можно было сказать.

Шинигами упёрся лбом в ладони, не понимая, что же с невозмутимым и всегда знающим что сказать Богом происходит.  
Кид подумал, что это _правильно_ (для него); он любую смерть должен воспринимать, как само собой разумеющееся обстоятельство, ведь так?  
_Ну да, а как ему ещё воспринимать самого себя?_

Ко взгляду Лиз прибавилось ещё и презрение.  
А Кид не мог понять, отчего же ему так горько и больно воспринимается такая _обыденная_ ситуация.

Девушка помешкалась у входа в кухню, а потом, решившись, зашла внутрь и сразу направилась к раковине; взяла стакан из шкафчика и начала себе воду прямо из-под крана.  
_Она будет пить сырую неотфильтрованную воду,_ крутилось в голове у Кида, и он не мог оторвать взгляда от её дрожащей руки.  
Чёрт возьми, как же она дрожит.

Лиз села за стол, поставила перед собой стакан и упёрлась взглядом в прозрачную дрожащую воду, не решаясь сделать глоток.  
\- Лиз... послушай... всё это так...  
Лицо девушки скривилось, как от резкой боли, заставив Кида заткнуться и резко оборвать речь.  
И правильно: чем сейчас он отличался от точно так же мямлющей и сожалеющей (но не сочувствующей) Цубаки?  
Точно: она тактичнее и душевнее, а он чёртов чёрствый сухарь, который мелет какую-то чушь, приправляя её странными не_шутками.

_А ещё он всё-таки сочувствовал, сочувствовал слишком хорошо для Шинигами._  
Это его даже не бесило: на такие яркие эмоции сил больше не было.  
Кид просто был в себе разочарован: он - _неправильный_ Бог.

Лиз больше так и не шелохнулась. В стакане было что-то интересное, душераздирающее и больное. Кид не мог поднять глаза и пошевелиться. Тишину нарушали лишь надрывно тикающие часы.   
Чертовски громко, как только они этого раньше не замечали?..

\- Лиз... послушай...  
\- Ты не понимаешь, да? Ты совсем не сечёшь? - взгляд Лиз начал медленно ползти по столу к Шинигами (как тогда в комнате), пока не остановился на глазах Кида. Тот вцепился в столешницу.  
В голосе Лиз была сталь, сила, мощь, он был властным и крепким.   
Отчаяние выдавали только дрожащие до чёртиков руки, и Кид не мог отвести от них глаз.  
\- Совсем ни в какую? Она мне не просто сестра, подруга. Она неотъемлемая часть меня. Ты когда-нибудь видел, чтобы мы действовали врозь? Когда-нибудь видел разлад в наших поступках? Кид, вчера я тоже умерла. Ты-то _должен_ в этом разбираться.  
\- Но мы...  
\- И оставь это чёртово "мы". Кто "мы"? "Нас" больше нет. Перестань нести херню и отправляйся-ка к чёрту, дружок, - она аккуратно поднялась с места и пошла прочь из кухни.

Лиз так и не сделала и глотка сырой воды, а Кид так и не сказал ей, что они обе - тоже его неотъемлемая часть.  
_Вчера умерла смерть._

***

Вечер только начинался.  
Казалось, прошла уже чёртова вечность, но не прошло и дня.  
Когда же он кончится, когда...  
Кид был уверен: Лиз не спала тоже, для неё этот тягучий и отвратительный день прошёл в ясном сознании и без спасительного забытья.

Как же это всё _неправильно_.  
Но, честно говоря, он не совсем понимал, что именно.

В этот раз он тоже решил не стучать; сказать по правде, он просто надеялся быстро зайти в комнату, оставить ей эту чёртову сырую воду и уйти, сбежать подальше от цепких глаз и болезненных слов.  
Но на этот раз он застал Лиз врасплох.  
Взгляд (которого он так хотел избежать) живо метнулся в его сторону, как у зашуганного зверька.   
Лиз держала в руках какую-то фотографию.  
Лиз стояла над грудой каких-то очень важных вещей.  
\- Лиз?..  
\- Я не могу здесь больше оставаться. Надеюсь, ты не будешь меня останавливать, потому что я...  
\- Это _неправильно_, Лиз.  
Интересно, что же всё-таки неправильно?  
Лицо Лиз скривилось в знакомом ему уже презрении:  
\- Тебе ли судить о правильности вещей? Ну да, ты же _бог_, ты же, чёрт возьми, отвечаешь за смерть и жизнь в этом мире, да что там, ты сама смерть...  
Кид вцепился в стакан.  
Лиз говорила _слишком громко._  
\- Но так какого чёрта ты мастак только рассуждать о правильности? Почему ты стоишь в стороне и просто смотришь, как умирает друг? Или нет - _не друг_? Точно, разве у _богов_ бывают _друзья_? Разве это **правильно**? Разве это **порядок**? Но и хер с этим всем, ответь мне, правильно ли то, что она умерла, даже толком не пожив? Почему, как только ей - нам - удалось вырваться из всего того дерьма, как только нам удалось узнать, как это - _жить правильно_, как все люди, она должна была умереть? За что? Что мы такого сделали? Или это плата за подаренную нам счастливую жизнь? Так вот, чёрта с два, не нужны были нам ни ты, ни твои чёртовы деньги, ни эта грёбанная жизнь, мы были счастливы и без всего этого, но вместе, даже находясь по уши в дерьме. Так отчего же одним - всё, другим - ничего? Так почему она должна была умереть, если ей ещё жить и жить, по-настоящему? Так почему, почему, раз ты Бог, ты мог стоять и смотреть, как она умирает, если это было так _чертовски_ неправильно? Ты можешь мне ответить? Нет? Тогда почему бы тебе не не пойти на хер, _чёртов ты ублюдок_?

Раздался тихий (до ужаса тихий) звон. Кид даже не заметил, как разжал пальцы, и не опустил взгляд на разбившийся вдребезги стакан.  
Вода быстро растекалась по полу.

Почему-то сейчас он ощутил абсолютное спокойствие и облегчение, будто это он сейчас надрывался, пытаясь высказать хотя бы толику этой дикой обиды и боли, пытаясь достучаться до Бога, который слишком близко, чтобы допускать такую несправедливость.

\- Всё будет хорошо, Лиз.  
Девушка отшатнулась от него, будто он её ударил, но потом сощурила глаза и медленно (чёрт возьми, как же дрожит её голос) проговорила:  
\- Не может быть хорошо, когда кто-то умирает, как тебе этого не понять, чёрт возьми?!  
Кид смотрел ей прямо в глаза.  
\- Всё время кто-то умирает. Каждую секунду, Лиз.  
\- Патти не кто-то. - Она хрипло беспомощно выдохнула.

Он не нашёл, что ответить.  
Не нашёл это нужным: Патти и правда совершенно не _кто-то_: поэтому бог из него точно будет так себе.

Фотография медленно выпала из рук, и он готов был поклясться, что на ней было трое не_человек.  
Лиз, закусив губу, обессиленно упала следом. Девушка закрыла ладонями лицо в немом отчаянии, или, может быть, по привычке - чтобы никто не видел её слабости.  
Кид переступил через осколки стекла и сел рядом.  
Тонкие (почти не дрожащие) руки неловко опустились на вздрагивающие плечи, обнимая. Обнимая не приободряюще, не жалеюще, а просто потому, что это было действительно необходимо.  
Лиз плакала тихо, отчаянно, искренне; он не слышал, он просто чувствовал, как дрожат её плечи, и как на его плече расползается мокрое пятно.  
Это было обидно и счастливо понимать, что всё, что надо было неудавшемуся божку за весь чёртов день - это прижаться щекой к макушке родного (не)человека.

Их осталось только две трети; но это не повод, чтобы умирать следом.  
Кажется, это очень правильный вывод. Хороший. Что-то вроде специальных слов или обещаний, которые обязывают тебя не думать, не чувствовать, не принимать сложных решений, но пережить...

Кид ненавидел эти зарекания больше всей жизни, Кид был слишком ответственным, но сегодня (сколько горечи в этом чёртовом "сегодня") ему, несостоявшемуся, неправильному и не Богу можно было всё.

Кид и Лиз вечность сидели на полу в тёмной спальне.  
Где-то вдалеке шелестела ночь, и ветер шуршал занавесками, проникая в комнату оживляющим холодом через открытое окно.

У них всё будет хорошо.

И им надо будет лишь заглянуть друг другу в глаза, чтобы понять, что это правда.  
Правда, сгрызаемая со всех сторон сотнями диких и безжалостных "почти": миллионом болезненных мыслей, утешительных слов, дурацкими слёзами и жизнью, этой отвратительно-сложной жизнью, когда этим должен заниматься кое-кто ещё.


End file.
